Till Death Do Us Part
by mishalina
Summary: Percy asks Annabeth to marry him, but they get some unexpected news soon after: The Titans are rising again, very quickly. No one knows how, or why. Athena has come up with a plan to stop them, but it involves sacrificing her favourite child...
1. I Talk to Athena

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

**Author's note: This story will begin in Percy's point of view.**

So it was settled. I was going to ask Annabeth to marry me. We had grown up together since we were twelve. Now, at twenty, I felt we were ready. Sure, we'd had our share of fights, but that was just a part of being born into a rivalry between our parents. You see, her mother is Athena, and my father is Poseidon. They have the capability to work together, but they normally choose not to. And Athena definitely doesn't like my relationship with Annabeth.

So, I had to make sure she wasn't going to strike me down if I asked Annabeth to spend the rest of her life with me. And the only way to do that was ask her permission beforehand. And to do _that, _I had to ask my dad for advice. So I set off into the ocean, aiming for his newly rebuilt underwater palace. Using underwater currents to guide me, I arrived in a little under an hour, which is not a problem, because I can breathe (and stay dry) underwater.

I found him in his throne room, directing a couple of mermen to hang a portrait of his new palace "A little to the left... No, higher. Ooh... too high. There. Perfect. Ah, Percy, my boy! How are you?" At this point he gave me a hug.

"I'm doing great, Dad. Listen, I wanted to tell you something... I'm going to ask Annabeth to marry me!"

"Oh, that's great, my boy!"

"And, well, I wanted to see if you had any ideas for what would make Athena okay with it. I want to ask her before I do anything, because I definitely don't want her to hate me for the rest of my life."

"Sorry, son, I don't have any ideas. I don't know her as well as you might think. I'd say, you should probably just try your luck and see what she says."

"Oh. Well thanks, Dad. Wish me luck!" I was a little bit disappointed as I left his beautiful palace. I guess I had hoped he would know a tactic that would make Athena say yes for sure.

Now I had another journey to make, all the way to the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Now, I know what you're thinking, there _is_ no six-hundredth floor in the Empire State Building! Well, that's where you're wrong. The 600th floor just happens to be where Mount Olympus, the place of the gods, has been ever since America has been the center of Western Civilization.

I went into the lobby and asked the man at the front desk for "Six-hundredth floor."

"There is no six-hundredth floor, kid. Move along," he said, without looking up from his book.

"I think you'd better let me in," I said in a menacing voice. He looked up.

"Oh... Percy Jackson." He sounded a little bit afraid, "I'm sorry, sir." He handed me the key.

"You won't tell the gods that I gave you trouble, will you?" he asked, with fear in his voice.

"Ah, don't worry," I said, but then I looked at him menacingly, "But it'd better not happen again."

"Yes, sir," he said, frightened.

I turned my back on him, an rode the elevator up. A song was playing. I recognized it as a song called Hotel California. It reminded me of the days I spent in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, a place that was so amazing that it kept you wanting to stay there for the rest of your life. And many people did, frozen in time, never able to bring themselves to leave the games that seemed to have been tailored just for them.

My ears were popping as I reached Mount Olympus. I stepped out of the large elevator and into the most amazing place on earth. Annabeth had been allowed the privilege of re-designing it after the battle of the Titans. Now, fully re-built, it was beautiful.

Athena sat on her throne calmly, an owl sitting on her shoulder. "Ah, Percy," she said, "Something tells me you wish to speak with me. Alone. Why don't we go to the beautiful gardens my daughter created."

"That would be great. Thank you, Athena," I said, trying to calm my nerves.

We reached the garden quickly. "Now, Percy. I know what you are going to ask, but please, give me the satisfaction of hearing you ask it."

"Athena. I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage. I wanted to get your approval, but I will ask her, whether or not you say yes. I'm willing to live with the risks of having you as an enemy, because I know that Annabeth is the only one for me," I told her boldly.

"Alright," she answered.

"Pardon me?"

"Go! Ask her! You're wasting time, you know."

"But it can't just be that easy. You _hate_ me," I reasoned, "There must be a catch."

"I can't believe I'm saying this. Son of Poseidon, I cannot deny that I 'hate' you. However, I have been watching you and my daughter closely. I have seen as you say, 'The good, the bad, and the ugly'. I've seen how you fight so passionately, yet you apologize soon after sincerely. You never go to bed angry at her. You are always a gentleman, taking care of her as if she was your own child. For these reasons, I believe that..." her voice got quiet and she mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Pardon me?" I said for the second time.

She cleared her throat. "I believe that you are the best choice in a husband for my daughter."

"Thank you, Athena," I said. I walked back towards the elevator, whistling a happy tune. I was going to ask Annabeth to marry me!

_**More soon! Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :)  
**_


	2. I Iris Message Annabeth

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

A few days later, I had everything ready. I Iris Messaged Annabeth.

"Annabeth, start packing. We're going to Greece."

_**Very short. Most of the rest of the story will be in Annabeth's point of view.**_

_** More soon! Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :)  
**_


	3. I go to Greece

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

When Percy IM'd me to tell me we were going to Greece, I was ecstatic! My dad had been planning to take me there for _years_, yet something had always gotten in the way. Finally I would get to see the Parthenon! I spent hours packing. Percy somehow got us a private boat (Zeus would probably kill him if he ventured into his realm by flying in an airplane) so we could get there. He promised me we would visit the Parthenon and Mount Olympus. Oh my gods, this was going to be absolutely amazing!

Percy came over at seven PM to load up the luggage. We drove for an hour or so to get to the dock, where Percy's boat was waiting. It was larger than I'd imagined it... Percy used the ocean's currents to push the boat at super speed; we'd arrive in a little under twenty-four hours.

The next morning, I joined Percy on the dock. He was staring out at the beautiful ocean thoughtfully. "Are you up for a little swim?" He asked.

"Really?" I smiled, "I'll go get my bathing suit."

"Oh, you don't have to..." he said, "I'll keep you dry."

"No... Swimming doesn't feel right in jeans. I'll just be a minute." I raced to my room and changed. When I returned, I noticed he had changed into his swim trunks as well. I looked at him questioningly.

"You were right, again," he told me with a grin, "Now come on!" He grabbed my hand and we jumped into the water. It should have been cold, but I think his powers were at work again... The waters were beautiful, more clear than I would have thought. For some reason, the salt water didn't sting my eyes as he pulled me under and created an air bubble for me.

He pulled me down to where the pressure should have begun to make my head spin and introduced me to some hippocampi.

"There aren't many fish way out here, but the ones that are are beautiful," he told me. From in my air bubble, my voice must have sounded hollow to him when I said, "Wait, aren't the beautiful fish always at the coral reefs?"

He laughed. "That's pure myth. People just never see them around here. Hey, how would you like to see Poseidon's palace?"

"Really?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah. It takes a while to get there, and the pressure may be hard for you, but it's always straight down when I need it. Come on!" He tugged at my hand, and willed the currents to push us straight down, faster and farther. The pressure never got to be too much, luckily, just a dull ache, and I could stand that.

Poseidon's palace was breathtaking! I fell in love with it. Such complicated architecture, such beautiful arches and high ceilings! There were many strange creatures there: mermaids and mermen with green skin and strange glowing eyes, strange fish in glorious colours I'd never seen before, even a merman with two tails rather than one!

"Time to formally meet my dad." Percy said, leading me in through one of the giant arches.

"Tyson!" I cried, giving the cyclops a hug when we met him in the hallway (I was surprised when the air bubble didn't pop). I'm really fond of him.

"Go on in, Daddy is waiting for you. He has a present for Annabeth..." Tyson grinned at me.

Now that I think back on it, I couldn't really describe the throne room. It was absolutely beautiful. Behind Poseidon's throne hung a watercolour painting of the outside of his palace. I didn't really notice much more, because at that instant, I saw Poseidon, and had to bow.

Percy gave Poseidon a big hug. Poseidon hissed in Percy's ear, "Have you asked her yet?" Percy shook his head.

"Ah, Annabeth! How are you, my dear?" he addressed me.

"I'm great, my lord. This palace is amazing!"

"Thank you. It was only recently finished undergoing a massive rebuild. It was destroyed in the battle of the Titans..." he stared at me, "What's this? An air bubble? Smart! I had thought you would have given her an air tank or something. I helped with the water pressure, but I had wanted to give her a real gift... Hold your breath, Annabeth." I did what I was told. The air bubble popped around me and Poseidon touched my head with his trident. "You can breathe, now," He chuckled, "So you can visit anytime."

Wordless thanks were shown in Percy's eyes.

"Now, go on! You don't want to lose your ship!" Poseidon shooed us out of his throne room.

"I _love_ your dad, Percy! He's so nice!" I exclaimed.

"Well, that's good!" Percy said. I didn't realize then that he was glad that I liked him because he was going to be my dad, too.

When we reached the surface, I asked Percy how we were going to find his boat.

"Oh, that's easy! Right now, we're in the Strait of Gibraltar, and the ship is at about three degrees East and forty degrees North. We're almost there." He willed the currents to push us forward, moving us faster than if we were on water skis. He slowed when we could see land.

"See that?" he pointed, "That's Morocco. I'll take you there someday, it's really beautiful!" Then we swam on. We caught up with the boat an hour or so later, and climbed on. We had about one more hour left in the trip, so we prepared the ship for landing.

Percy slowed the boat down when we were getting close to land. He didn't want any radar picking up our speed and wondering why we were going as fast (if not faster) than a plane. I was so excited, I could hardly wait!

We landed on the shores in Athens. The shores were extravagant, the sun luxurious, the trees and the buildings beautiful. The first thing we did was find our hotel. We checked in and decided to go to a restaurant before we crashed. The Parthenon would have to wait until tomorrow...

_** More soon! Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :)  
**_


	4. I Am Surprised

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

I woke up early and threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a camisole, and a v-neck over top (lately I'd given up my old habits of wearing nothing but jeans and an old camp t-shirt). I found Percy already ready. He handed me my purse (_yes, _I own _one _purse.), interlocked his fingers with mine and led me out of the Athens Plaza Hotel.__

_**

* * *

**_We reached the Acropolis. I was so excited! The beautiful Parthenon, designed by Phidias (my half-brother and idol!), about 111 by 228 feet, and built with a total of 65 pillars was absolutely breathtaking. I babbled on to Percy about all sorts of facts about it that I had memorized.

"Did you know it was designed by Phideas? He was a son of Athena, too. And, oh, Percy, it's built with about-"

"Sixty-five pillars. I know Annabeth, you've told me a million times!" he laughed.

We had reached the top step. Because we had come so early in the morning, there weren't many tourists.

"Hey, Annabeth..." Percy began. He seemed a little shy to go on, so I promted him, "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees?"

He got down on one knee and pulled a little box from his pocket. Inside was a beautiful ring. The band was gold, painted green. It looked a little like seaweed. In the center of the ring was a perfect pearl, more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen in my entire life.

"Compliments of my friends under the sea," he explained, "Annabeth, will you marry me?"

"Percy, I-" I faltered, "My mom-"

"Already taken care of. She says that I'm perfect for you!"

"In that case... Y-"

I was cut off by a flash of blinding light. Hermes suddenly stood before us.

"Zeus requests an audience with you immediately." he said.

"But we're in the middle of-" Percy began. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"_Now." _Percy, a little frightened, agreed. Little did we know, our lives were about to begin a change that would impact us forever..._  
_

_**More soon! Thanks for reading! Oh my gods, my heart was pounding when I wrote the line about Hermes interrupting! I'm so scared for poor Percy and Annabeth! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :)  
**_


	5. I Get Some Unexpected News

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

Remember the last time you flew in a plane, how the speed pushes you back in your seat, and your ears pop? Multiply that times one hundred, then multiply it a couple more times until you are completely immobile, and then add the blinding light of standing two feet away from the sun. _That's _what it felt like to use the god's mode of transportation (teleporting). Of course, the gods probably don't feel a thing. Either way, try not to have to do that. _Ever_. It leaves you completely and utterly _exhausted_.

Moments later, we stood before Zeus, feeling slightly disoriented and more than slightly blinded. We knelt before the council and nodded to our parents. All the gods were present, minus Hades, including the minor gods.

"We're sorry to have pulled you from your... ah... touching moment," Zeus began, "But we have a message of extreme importance. You see, we don't know how, but the Titans are coming back. Already. After only four years. Those simpletons don't know when to stay in Tartarus. Anyways, the point is, Kronos is rising and he's stronger than ever before, bringing the rest of the Titans with him. _This _time, Athena has come up with a plan. Athena?"

We turned our attention to the right and listen to Athena speak.

"Using laws as ancient as the earth itself, I have found a way to rid us of the Titans for good, and ensure that another era will not take place. I regrettably understand that it involves the," she cleared her throat, "_sacrifice _of my favourite child. That, my dear Annabeth, is you."

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, _no._" Percy said, "You can't sacrifice her right after I asked her to marry me!"

"Of course, we will not be sacrificing her right yet. The summer solstice is in one week. For this to work, we must sacrifice her on that day. You have until then together," Zeus thundered, "And not only that, but for your willingness to cooperate, we have some things to offer you. For the rest of the week, you and Annabeth are 'wishing machines'. We will turn our eyes from you so we do not see what you are doing, and we will allow you to wish for anything you want for one week. What is it you say? Go nuts. Climb the Eiffel Tower. Steal the Declaration of Independance. Do whatever you want, but _please _try not to become international fugitives. Also, you will be granted direct access to the Isle of the Blest automatically. No rebirths required. Is that enough for you?"

"No." Percy growled. He was obviously trying to keep from crying.

"'Scuse me." I pulled Percy aside. "Are you going to make this about you again? Your fatal flaw is protecting the ones you love with your life. Look, what will this do? You'll save me, but the world will be at stake, _again._ Think of what's important, Percy. Me? Or the world?"

He nodded. "We accept."

"Very good," Zeus said, "You may go."

I decided to bypass the elevator. "I wish Percy and I were on Mount Olympus." Nothing happened. "In _Greece," _I tried again. This time, it worked.

_**More soon! Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :)  
**_


	6. I Try My Hand at Time Travel

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

This time, the teleportation was painless and instant. We stood on Mount Olympus in under a milli-second.

"As I was saying, Percy, _yes._" I squeezed his hand, and allowed him to slip the beautiful ring onto my finger.

"Ugh," I said, "This view could be better... I wish I could see how this mountain looked back when the gods lived on it." Wind swirled around me. A little late, I realized what I had just wished for was for Percy and I to go back in time.

The mountain was a million times more luxurious and beautiful than it had been before. There were amazing buildings built a lot like the Parthenon that i realized made up Mount Olympus. Way down below, at the foot of the mountain, tiny ant-like people ran around, doing their business, while the gods sat upon their thrones in the largest building. They had an amazing view of the world from their perch on the top of the mountain. I tugged at Percy's hand.

"Come on! Let's go see what the gods looked like!"

* * *

They didn't look too different. And they weren't fooled.

"When we said you could run around doing anything, we meant anything _except_ for time travel," the back then Zeus told us impatiently, "Don't do this again, we don't want you messing up the past. _Or _the future," he said, as if reading my mind. Percy and I were whisked back to our own time.

"Oops," I said sheepishly.

"Well, I think I'm going to take up Zeus's offer and climb the Eiffel Tower. Care to join me?" Percy held out his hand.

"I'd love to," I replied, and we were whisked away.

_**More soon! Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :)  
**_


	7. I Climb the Eiffel Tower

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

Climbing the Eiffel Tower was more fun than I had expected it to be. Percy wished us up some climbing gear and some ropes that were attached to the topmost metal beam.

"Do you think we should wish ourselves invisible?" I asked Percy.

"Ah, let them think we're insane. Or _they're_ insane. Just let them believe what they will. Who cares if we're plastered all over the news?"

"_Zeus_ does."

"Right... Okay, then I wish our faces were blurred." I laughed at Percy's face. It looked just like those police photos when they have to protect the suspects.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," I grinned, and we began to climb. The beams were many and far-between, so we relied mostly on our climbing ropes to get us up, but soon enough, we reached the top.

The view of Paris was absolutely astonishing, but we didn't get to enjoy it. We got an Iris Message from Thalia and Grover.

"Hey, guys!" Thalia began, "Where have you- ... Is that _Paris_?"

I nodded.

"The _Eiffel Tower_?"

"Yup." Percy popped his lips while saying the 'P'.

"You were saying?" I prompted.

"You need to get over here," Grover said gravely.

"And where is _here_?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh. I didn't recognize it with all the monsters in the background."

"Exactly!" Thalia said impatiently, "Now get over here!"

"Ummm... Thalia?" Grover said, "They're in _Paris. _They aren't getting here anytime soon."

"Well they climbed the Eiffel Tower! Why couldn't they just appear here to help us?"

"You're wasting talking time."

Percy and I suddenly stood in front of them.

"Told you so!" We heard Thalia whisper.

"Blah-ha-ha! How-" Grover began.

I started to explain, but a hellhound started to bark like a maniac from behind us.

"Maybe we'd better deal with him first," Thalia said calmly.

"I agree." The hellhound disappeared.

"_Whoa._ What did you _do_?" Grover was freaking out so much he had begun to chew on his T-shirt.

"I wished it away," I said, as if it was obvious.

"But-"

"Long story," Percy and I said simultaneously. We grinned at each other.

"I think we'd better tell you over a coffee in the Big House..." I said.

* * *

A little while later, we had explained everything, but not after more than enough tears on Thalia and Grover's part. Grover's eyes lit up when Percy and I decided it was time for us to go.

"Why don't we come with you?" he suggested hopefully. Percy and I exchanged glances. "Aww... Come on! Just for today! It'll be fun!"

"I was just kidding!" I laughed, "We'd love to have you join us!" We began to plan all sorts of mischief. It was only lunchtime. We practically had the whole day left to run around and wreak havoc on the world! Mwahahaha!

Just kidding.

_**More soon! Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :)  
**_


	8. I Prank the President

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

"On three. One, two, _THREE_!" I yelled. Percy, Grover, Thalia and I were standing in front of the White House. We had painted ourselves all over in every colour known to mortals. On three, we began to run around in wide circles, screaming "The end is near! Repent or die!". One by one, we each fell to the ground, clutching our throats. And one by one, I made us disappear in clouds of dust, taking us back to my cabin in Camp Half-Blood. Paint no longer staining our faces, we rolled around on the floor like children and laughed until our sides hurt.

"Oh, man! That was fun!" Grover said.

"Did you see their faces?" Thalia asked.

"I thought that one man was going to have a heart attack!" Percy recalled. I simply laughed along, nodding.

"I wonder if the president saw..." Thalia mused.

"Hey..." Percy brightened, "Who's up for a follow up on that last prank, just to make sure the president gets a chance to be in on the fun?"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, feeling giddy, like a child again. Who would have thought acting like a child would feel so... _good_?

* * *

After I'd made a few modifications to Percy's brilliant plan, we were ready to put it into action. We all stood invisible, holding hands so we could silently keep contact with each other, and watching from a distance as President Obama sat at his special desk, working on who-knew-what. From my right, Percy squeezed my hand, letting me know he was ready. I quickly passed the squeeze on to Thalia, on my left, who passed it on to Grover. Then, Percy released my sweaty hand, walked up to the famous desk (and man) and turned off his invisibility.

Instead of Percy, I saw the ghost of Abraham Lincoln standing in front of Mr. Obama. Of, course, it _was_ Percy, he had just simply wished an extremely accurate and realistic rendition of President Lincoln's ghost to take the place of his own, material body for a while.

Percy stood there for a while, waiting for Obama to look up. When he didn't, Percy cleared his throat. _That _got the president's attention!

"Who are- _Whoa_!" the president faltered. His face turned white, if that's even possible... Sorry, that was mean. His face _paled._

"Mr. Obama. I am _very_ disappointed in you. You know how I hate lies..." Percy said, his voice perfect for the part. President Obama was still in a state of disbelief, he took a long time to choose his reply.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again, sir." I felt Thalia's shoulders shake with laughter from where she stood beside me.

"I'll hold you to that."

"I promise, Mr. President Lincoln, sir."

Percy nodded and turned away, then he appeared to have changed his mind, and turned back.

"I'll be watching you..."

* * *

Moments later, we stood outside the White House again.

"That was brilliant!" Thalia exclaimed, hugging Percy.

"Yeah, man. That was amazing! You should act more often!" Grover gave Percy one of those man-hugs.

"Of course, I owe it all to Annabeth." Percy kissed me sweetly, his lips tasting of saltwater.

"It was your idea, Seaweed Brain." I said, embarrassed. But wait, why should I be embarrassed? I _had_ helped with the plan, right? Anyways.

"The sun is setting. Artemis wanted me back by now." Thalia told us.

"Already done. Bye, Thalia!" I wished she was with Artemis after a quick hug.

"And I have to get back to the Council," said Grover.

I nodded. "See you soon, Grover..." He disappeared, too.

"Ummm..." Percy said awkwardly, "Where are we going to go?"

I thought for a moment. "I have the perfect place."

* * *

Momentarily, we stood on my dream lot. Beneath our feet grew the thickest and most luxurious grass you've ever seen. It stretched as far as the eye could see to the left and the right. Straight ahead and many yards into the distance was a beautiful beach on the ocean which also stretched as far as the eye could see. As we watched, the grass beneath our feet melted into a driveway that led to my dream house. It wasn't a mansion, like most people's dream houses are, but it was amazing - Greek style columns supported the roof in the front and a large double set of doors stood directly in the middle of them. A beautiful garden with all of the world's prettiest flowers in it. Percy's dream car appeared in the driveway, a Maserati something or other? I don't know, I just know it was exactly like Apollo's chariot.

I pulled Percy, who was grinning stupidly at the car, into the house. The furniture inside was exactly how I had imagined it, but I didn't spend much time looking at it. I walked upstairs and collapsed right away on the big king-sized bed.

"I'm so tired!" I told Percy with a yawn. He didn't reply for a long time.

"Annabeth, don't do this."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I can't let them kill you!"

"Do you _want _the Titans to destroy the universe?"

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" He avoided my question.

"Ah, I see you're using my word... Very good, Percy." I avoided _his_ question.

"I'm serious! Answer me!"

"Percy, we were offered a free trip to the Isle of the Blest. You and me, forever! And I can't let the Titans have another shot at stealing the world from the gods. I mean, what if, this time, we're not so lucky? What if, this time, more Titans return from Tartarus? What if we can't stop them?"

"At least we'll die trying."

"See, that's my point! We'll die anyways! We might as well have only one of us die knowing that the Titans will never regain control of our beautiful world, _and_ that we don't have to try for rebirth twice more. It's easier!" Percy didn't answer me. "Ugh, sometimes it's so hard to be the wise one in this relationship!" Percy still didn't answer. Normally, he would have tried to come up with a good comeback for that. When I felt his shoulders shaking, I realized why he didn't.

"Percy... Are you... crying?"

"Ugh. Yes, okay? I don't want you to have to die for this to work!" he sobbed.

I was stunned. I couldn't remember _ever _seeing him cry before. He probably thought it made him look weak. As I patted his back, I realized that I thought it only made him seem stronger. Why, you ask? Because he didn't cry that time when Clarisse broke his leg after he broke her second spear. He didn't cry that time I accidentally sliced his arm open in sword practice. He didn't cry when he thought his mother had died that day, long ago, when I'd first met him. No. He'd saved his tears for me. For now. For when he thought _I_ was going to die. 

And _that, _I thought, made him strong.

_**More soon! Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :)  
**_


	9. I Spy on the Stars

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

The next five days followed that same pattern. Percy and I woke up and ran around the world, freaking people out, climbing national monuments, exploring the pyramids, et cetera. I didn't mention it, but every night, when we crawled, exhausted, into the comfortable bed, Percy cried. He did it as quietly as he could, but I still heard him. And I thought it was kind of cute. But I couldn't understand why _he_ couldn't understand that it was for the best. I mean, why would we not just save the world plain and simple, rather than fight the Titans, see all of our friends die, and die ourselves, only to lose the world anyways?

_

* * *

_I awoke extra early on the sixth day, waking Percy up with me.

"I have a special idea for today..." I said with a grin, "We're going to Hollywood."

* * *

We picked up some of the Aphrodite girls from camp and told them our plans. I asked them who their favourite celebrities were, and we were off.

You wouldn't _believe_ what they were hiding! I mean, Angelina Jolie? You don't want to know. Ditto for Brad Pitt. And don't even get me started on Megan Fox. Not even _worth_ repeating. Truth is, I think it's not right to write all their dirty little secrets all over the place, no matter how much they deserve it. Percy, the 'girlie' girls and I will take their secrets to the grave. Except for my grave was coming to meet me quite a bit sooner than theirs were...

_**More soon! Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :) Almost done! Y'all are gonna LOVE the ending! :)  
**_


	10. I Watch Annabeth Sleep

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

_**(Percy's point of view begins)  
**_

Annabeth and I came home early from a day of invisibly sneaking around celebrities' houses, snooping through their stuff and watching them go behind each others backs as if life was a big game in which you had to cheat to win. Whew. That was a long sentence. Anyways, we ate a delicious dinner of Greek Cuisine and then decided to watch The Blind Side in the beautiful living room with the big screen TV. I stretched out on the extremely comfortable couch and Annabeth lay on top of me, using my chest as a pillow.

The movie was far better than I expected it to be. It was the perfect combination of heartwarming love and sweaty football. In other words, I loved it.

It was over at eleven-thirty-nine. Annabeth decided she was going to have a shower. I realized I hadn't explored much of the house yet, so I walked around, opening every door I saw. When I got to the room across the hall from the master bedroom, I gasped. Inside was the most appealing child's room I'd ever seen. One half of the room was painted hot pink with pale pink accents, perfect for a little girl. There were princess baby dolls, flowers, frills and lace everywhere. The other half was a little boys dream. The walls were painted blue and red, with racing stripes. There were toy cars, bins full of Lego, even real car tires to play with!

I sank to the ground, leaning my back against the wall as I took in what I was seeing. Annabeth had prepared this room with our future children in mind. As I thought about the children we would never be able to have, I realized that we hadn't even had our wedding yet. Tears slid down my cheeks again. I'd cried every night this past week. I'd cried for Annabeth, and for the future we'd never have. Every night, I'd stayed up, crying and pleading with the gods to spare her. To choose someone else. Yet here we were, with only about twelve hours left together. And she acted like she didn't even care.

* * *

After Annabeth got out of the shower, I decided it was my turn. I stepped into the extremely expensive looking shower, ready to have the water renew my strength. When it did so, more than I had expected it to, I tasted the droplets and realized that Annabeth had rigged it to rain saltwater. I smiled. She thought of everything.

I dried off and got dressed, feeling refreshed, and walked out of the bathroom. Annabeth was already asleep. I looked at her beautiful face, so calm, so clear. I had watched her sleep many times before, but she'd never looked like this before. She looked so perfect, lying there as if she had not a care in the world. But, noticing some dark patches beneath her perfect little cheek, I realized that she had been crying, too.

The clock read twelve-thirty. Time for bed. I crawled in next to Annabeth and put my arms around her, realizing this was the last time I would ever sleep with her. I cried again, breathing into her perfect curly hair as I fell into a deep sleep...

_**More soon! Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :)  
**_


	11. I Take a Walk on the Beach

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

_**(Annabeth's point of view begins)  
**_

I awoke at three-thirty AM in Percy's arms. When I realized again what was going to take place in a few hours, the tears began to slide down my cheeks for the second time that night. I needed to go for a walk.

Escaping Percy's arms, I pulled a light robe over my pyjamas and tiptoed out of the house. Walking along the beach, I tried to think of a way to get out of this. To tell the truth, I was scared. I mean, more than a little. Who wouldn't be?

The wind tossed my hair and the waves rolled against the shore as the moon shone - a perfect night, but I barely noticed. I was too busy thinking my heart out. I didn't want Percy to ever forget these past few days, so I decided to wish for some journals. No writing necessary, just automatically filled with the events of the past week. I would put them somewhere I knew he would find them, and he would _never_ forget.

It took me a long time to fall asleep again...

_**More soon! Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :)  
**_


	12. I Am Ready

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

I woke up again at eight-thirty. Percy was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, obviously wondering what he was going to do when I was gone. I rubbed his back, to comfort him.

After eating a delicious breakfast of blue eggs and bacon (Percy's family joke) and trying to keep Percy's emotions calmed, I decided it was time.

"We have to be there at twelve. That's in two hours. We'd better just go and get it over with." Before Percy could protest, I wished us to Mount Olympus.

* * *

Everyone was already there. Everyone from camp, my dad, even Percy's mom was there!

"How did the mortals-" I hissed, but I was cut off by Percy's sharp "I don't know."

Every single person there had a hug for me and something to say about how brave I was.

"Oh, Annabeth, I'll miss you so much!" Thalia cried.

"You're really brave, sacrificing your life like this. I'm sorry I wasn't nice to you." Understatement of the century, Clarisse was _terrible_ to _everybody_! But I accepted her apology.

"Annabeth, you don't know how much I'm going to miss you..." Grover said, giving me a hug that threatened to crush my bones to powder.

The line of hugs, apologies, and "I'll miss you"'s took over an hour. As I reached the last person, Percy, I tried not to cry. So many people loved me enough to come and say good-bye to me! My friends meant the world to me, and I was glad to know that I meant the world to them, too.

Percy tried to choke back his sobs, but he was racked with sadness and they came out anyways. I'd never heard him cry so openly before! I gave him a hug and whispered into his ear, "I love you, forever and always. You mean the world to me. Try not to miss me too much, Seaweed Brain..."

I pulled back, looking deep into his tear-filled eyes, and saw the emotion he had tried so hard to hold back this week. He kissed me passionately, then let me go.

My eyes swam, but I, stubbornly, didn't let a single tear fall down my cheek.

"You've made the right choice, Percy," I said softly, "It's all for the best. I'll see you soon..."

Then, I did the thing that scared me more than anything in the entire world - more than spiders, even. I held in my tears, boldly walked right up to Zeus, and told him I was ready to die.

_**More soon! Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me whats good and whats not! :)  
**_


	13. Till Death Do Us Part

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians... But I sure wish I did :)**_

The rituals took _forever_! But I was too busy worrying to hear anything that was said. I listened to each of the gods and goddesses take their turn to drone on while I knelt there with my eyes closed, ready to pee in my pants. I was so afraid, my hands were shaking! Finally, Zeus thundered some words in Ancient Greek and prepared the knife.

_I will not flinch. I will not flinch. I will not flinch, _I told myself. I shuddered as the cold Celestial Bronze came into contact with the sensitive skin of my neck. My thoughts raced. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I think I saw my life flash before my eyes.

Too soon, Zeus drew the knife. I heard Percy yell, "No!" But what was this? No pain? Surely it would have hurt, even a little...

I opened my eyes. Zeus stood, smiling, before me.

"Wait a second... What just happened?" I asked, confused. Everybody behind me was murmuring happily, but nobody understood.

"You and Percy are now gods, Annabeth," Athena said from my right.

"But what about the Titans?"

"Hermes?" Athena asked. Hermes checked his iPhone's screen. "Gone," he confirmed. Athena nodded with satisfaction in my direction. Suddenly it was all clear to me.

"But how?" asked Percy. Ugh. Such a Seaweed Brain, even as a god.

"Isn't it obvious? I can't believe I didn't see this before!" I exclaimed, "It wasn't Athena's favourite child that had to be sacrificed after all. It was all _you_, Percy! You had to give me up, the thing you loved most in the entire world! You had to learn that no matter how much you love someone, the world is more important. You had to conquer your fatal flaw! I don't understand it, but somehow, that was what rid us of the Titans, once and for all." Everyone cheered, happy that I was alive and there was a good explanation for it.

And I knew my life would get a whole lot better from then on, because I was going to spend eternity with Percy by my side.

* * *

"Ready?" Thalia, my maid of honour asked.

"As I'll ever be." I played with the folds of my amazing dress, admiring how it felt as I moved. Estrella, a daughter of Aphrodite and one of my bridesmaids, put the finishing touches on my makeup and straightened my veil.

"Alright, then go out there and _stun_ some people!" Thalia exclaimed.

My wedding was all I'd imagined it would be. As the goddess of wishes, hopes, and dreams come true, I had formally invited all of the gods to attend, including Hades. Of course, many complained that he was coming, but Percy and I thought he deserved some respect. All of the half-bloods were invited as well.

Though I walked down the aisle with my father, my eyes locked on Percy as if he and I were the only two people in the room. When I finally reached him, he squeezed my hand, winking happily as if to say, "This is it! The moment we've all been waiting for!"

We said our wedding vows, gazing lovingly into each others eyes the entire time.

"'Till death do us part," I repeated after Zeus, and I realized that death could never part us - not _ever_.

_**And so ends my tale. Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me how you liked it!  
**_


	14. Author's note!

Methinks this story deserves a good rewrite to make it more interesting! It shall be up as soon as my homework will allow! Love y'all! :)


End file.
